The Outrage! King Hinoken III Attacked!
---- The day was busy at Ascending Wyvern, all the rookies were busying discussing what has just happened in the Capital, the Kingdom was in ruins, there was a battle the night before. The King was attacked, and, is in critical condition. Ishikawa was pacing back and forth, muttering words to himself, in an attempt to dicypher what has happened. He looked to the door, noticing Satura was standing there, watching him. He stopped pacing, looking at her, with gentle eyes, filled with rage. "Yes?" he asked her, seeing if she brought any news. Satura let out a sigh and shook her head. "The situation grows ever more dire, Master. The King was nearly struck down by a filthy gang of lowlives. I was able to defeat them in time, but the king was none the less injured from their attack. He is said to make a recovery if nothing else interferes." "Damn it... Was there anything... Off about these characters? Demonic features perhaps? A Guild mark anywhere on their body? Any strange magics?" He bombarded Satura with questions, attempting to get to the bottom of this. Satura reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a purple card with a intricate design on it. She flicked it to the floor where it spawned a pile of swords and armors. "No magic, but they carried these. The armors are made of a special alloy that is magic resistant and the weapons are very finely crafted and lacrima enhanced. These things are too good for their kind." Satura turned her attention back to her master, giving him a serious stare. "I think they were hired by someone else for this job. Probably trying to stay away from this debacle as much as possible, put the blame on someone else." Ishikawa studied the armour, and weapons, examining them closely, before finally, crushing a piece of a chest plate. "These look... Demonicly made..." Ishikawa admitted finally, looking up to Satura. "Were these men hard to defeat? With the armour and weapons? Or were they realitively easy?" He asked her, his eyes were honest, and scared. "The entire challenge came from these items. They were pathetic. No combat training, no experience. They were pretty simple to take care of. The only difficulty was to keep them all off of the king." Ishikawa got up, standing tall and strong. "Thank you, you did this country a great service. You saved our King, I am sure he'll reward you." Ishikawa nods, then looks at the time. "I think I may get my old friend's opinion. I shall return soon." He walked past Satura, patting her shoulder. Then began towards the exit, as soon as he walked out, another figure walked past him, Gundahar walked past Ishikawa, and for them, seemed like an eternity, they looked into one another's eyes, until the moment passed, they continued walking. Gundahar looked around. "Uhm... Who's in charge here?" he asked, in wonderment. "You just walked past him." Said Satura. "However, if you have something important to say, you could always tell me and then I can tell him." "I was just wondering if I could join the guild... Seeing that there's lots of members, is anyone allowed to join?" Gundahar asked the woman. "I'm Gundahar, by the way." he added, just in case she was going to ask his name. Satura forced a smile for Gundahar. "It may seem a bit full, but I am certain that Master will find an open spot for you, Miss Gundahar." "Miss Gundahar..?" Gundahar put a finger up to his lip, in wonderment. "That's funny, I don't remember being a girl." he stuck out his tongue, then put a hand on his hip. "So, I want to join up. Is there like... A test? Quiz perhaps? Anything I should worry about?" Gundahar tilted his head, speaking in his cutesy tone. Satura gave Gundahar a deadpanned look. "Could have fooled me. Either way, no, there is no quizz or anything of the like to join Wyvern, all you need is to have power, and will. If you got those covered, I'm certain that he shall let you in. And if he doesn't, for whatever reason, seek me up and I'll convince him for you." "That's nice of you. Thanks!" Gundahar looked around, it was semi-lively in there. "Are you the Guild Ace? Or next in line for Guild Master?" Gundahar questioned. "What's there to do around here..?" Gundahar looked around. Satura looked displeased. "One question at a time, if you would. I am indeed the Ace, but I would strongly suspect that I am not exactly the first that comes to the masters mind when he thinks of a successor. He would probably search for someone with a bit more patience than I have. As for activities, there is a variety of things you can do around here and you can always walk around and discover the island. There are a few fun things you can find here." Gundahar smiled to Satura, his smile seemed sheepish. "Like... The Seven Swords of Chaos?" he asked, his tone muted, so only she would hear. His smile spread into a grin, as the cutesy tone was gone, turning into a more sinister one. "Are the legends true? Are there really Seven Swords of Chaos, that would awaken the Ice Dragon? Or... Open a portal to pour demons into Earthland?" Gundahar leaned in closer, getting a good look at her. "Personal space, please." Said Satura as she poked his forehead with her index finger, pushing him away from her. "That is not my place to reveal to you. If the master thinks you are worthy of that information, or that you can be trusted with it, he'll tell you. Despite that, if all you're searching for here is artifacts, I suggest you move on, 'cause you clearly don't have any good reason for being here." Gundahar frowned, then rubs his forehead. "Jeez. I was just wondering, that's all. What did you say your Master's name was again?" Gundahar asked her, with a cutesy yawn. "I'm tired too, got any places to sleep?" Gundahar remarked, in a tired tone. Satura used her thumb to point towards the other side of the guild hall. There was a couch over there. "That should suffice, shouldn't it?" Gundahar plopped himself onto the couch, yawning. "Tell me when to wake up. Okay?" Chapter 2. Ishikawa walked back into the Guild Hall, yawning. "Satura, report." he asked. Satura spun on her heel, turning her attention towards the voice of her master. "Our status is mostly unchanged. However, a young girl... boy... thing, just recently arrived and would ask your permission to join your guild." Satura approached Ishikawa and brought her voice down to a whisper. "I don't know how secret or well known they are supposed to be, but the thing is aware of the swords." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just the swords, not what they could do, right?" he asked her, in a alerted tone. Taking notice of the Ishikawa's alerted state, Satura started to feel an inkling of worry. "Most of it sounded like nonesense but he/she spoke about dragons and summoning demons. Does it make any sense to you?" "Demons...? Dragons..?" Ishikawa started to stroke his moustache. "Damn... Satura, keep an eye on this thing, and make sure it doesn't do anything.... Suspicious. Alright?" he peered at the sleeping Gundahar, snoring cutely to himself. "He unsettles me, like... A Raven in the flock of doves." he nodded to himself, looking at Satura. "We shall go to see the King in the morning." he smiled at her. Satura returned his smile with one of her own. "As you say master. I'll be ready to move by then. As for "thingy", I'll be sure that it does not shove it's face into our business." "I thank you, Satura." Ishikawa stated to her, then patted her head. "You are a Queen, aren't you? I think King Hinoken may fall for you, if you aren't careful. OHOHOHO!" he bellowed, for his own joke. "Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?" he asked. Satura made a playful purr in responce to the head pat. "Heh, sorry master, but I can't tie myself down just yet, may he be royalty or not. While sleep sounds absolutely wonderful right now, I think I'll stay up for tonight. Someone needs to keep watch over "Thingy" over there." "I see, well, have a good night then. Night'o." he went into his room, and flopped onto his bed, as soon as he hit the bed, he was out like a light. But, Gundahar slowly got up, as soon as he went to sleep. "Thingy." Gundahar said, anger seething through his words. "That's a nice nickname, queen of the bugs." Gundahar glared at her, as the atmosphere of the room began to change, into a murderous, cold, and hostile one. Gundahar's aura raidiating death to her. "Well, before I squash you like a bug, tell me one thing I don't know about you." Gundahar smiled to her, his smile looking fiendish. "I'm older than my parents." "Older... Than your parents? What?" Gundahar frowned, his aura going to a puzzled one instead of murderous. "Oh my gods, what have you done?!" Gundahar asked her, trying to figure it out. Satura slowly started to turn around in a sinister manner, her face slowly facing Gundahar's. She then jerked her head quickly to the side until she faced him, pressed her index finger to her lips, trying her best to look cutesy. "I'll never tell" she said and giggled. It all seemed very unnatural. "Bleh!" Gundahar shook his head, and hid behind a couch. "Stahp it! Stahp now!" Gundahar was watching her, wondering what the hell is going on. "What're you doing?! Stahp!" Satura relaxed and took on a more natural pose. For someone being known as a "queen" she always looks so very informal in her stance. "There, happy? Back to subject, i do believe that you mentioned something about squashing me like a bug?" "I-It was a joke..." Gundahar simply stated, shaking behind the couch. "C-Creepy bug..." he muttered under his breath. Satura sighed. "Such a shame. I half expected a fight to break out. Oh well, you can't have everything. Anyways, it's getitng late and most of the guild has gone to sleep, so I suggest that you do the same." Gundahar appeared on the couch, smiling. "No, let's talk for a while. What's going on around here? It's been chaos for a few days. Why?" Gundahar sneered at her. Satura rolled her eyes. Why did I have to get stuck with babysitting this thing? "Sure, why not" she said and shrugged. she pulled up one of the chairs from the tables and took a seat a couple of feet away from Gundahar. "i am only going to guess that you are new around here since you don't seem to be aware of everything yet. The nation is basically in a state terror. For some reason these whackjobs appeared out of nowhere and tried to topple our king. Their reasons are not known as of yet, but one could assume that they are not satisfied with His Grace's rule." "Shame." Gundahar said, with a smirk. "You could say, it was a hard fall, if he did topple. But, how could some lowly whackjobs injure one of the most powerful mages in Dragon Sword Island. "That's what we were trying to figure out." Nirvana said, glaring at Gundahar. "Ah~ I felt a cold aura around here, Little Miss Dragon." Gundahar remarked. "Wh-- Wait... How did you know I was a Dragon Slayer?" Nirvana asked, astonished. "Gut feeling, is all." Gundahar said, to NIrvana. Still eyeing Satura. "Tch..." Nirvana walked towards him. Gundahar kept still, awating what she does. Nirvana drew her sword, and slashed horizontally. Aiming for Gundahar's head. Gundahar pretended to drop a coin, and went to grab it, therefore dodging the blade. Nirvana sheathed the sword, looking at him, with an evil glare. "How..." Nirvana put her finger up to her chin, pondering. "Anyone feel that breeze?" Gundahar said, a grin on his face. He then looks back to Nirvana, geasturing a 'Nice try' geasture. "Anyways, what did these whackjobs look like?" Gundahar asked, in curiousity. Satura glared at Nirvana. "if you kill it, I won't be held responsible. Oh, and you will be the one to wash the blood away." She then tunred her attention back to the woman. "Not much to speak of. Very average, nothing that really stood out. They carried these strange armor's though, armors which enhanced their already dulled abilities." "Satura-Chan, you do know, none of you could kill me yet. Since, I am unkillable, for now." Gundahar nods. "And the only bloodwashing around here would be if one of you guys managed to hit me!" Gundahar chuckled, looking at Nirvana. Putting his index finger to his neck, slowly going across. With a smile, he turned to Satura. "Did they use any weird magic?" Gundahar asked her. "Cockyness does not suit you, "thingy". If they were capable of magical acts, they did not show it. All they used was magically infused swords." "I see, that's cool, I guess." Gundahar huffed. "Maybe if cockyness doesn't suit me, what does?" he asked, in his cutesy tone. "H-Hmm?" "I'm not sure. I'll be sure to tell you once you have picked a gender." "Don't bug me about that. Get it~" he asked her, in a playful tone. "How did you dodge my slash...?" Nirvana asked him, out of curiousity, her puzzled look not going away. "What slash?" he replied, boredly. "If you're gonna poke fun at my bugs then atleast be clever about it. Also, Nirvana, what have master said about trying to hurt our guests? Or worse, try to kill them?" "Just wanted to see what he had. Is all." Nirvana stated, coldly. Gundahar looked back, glaring. Then back to Satura. "You all don't like new people, do ya'...?" he smiled. Satura shrugged. "Normally we do, but with everything going on right now, we are rightfully cautious." "It's about bed time for me." Nirvana stated, out of the blue. "I hope you both get along." she trotted off, to her quarters. Gundahar sighed, laying down. "I guess I may not join this guild after all." he smiled to himself, then laid out on his side, looking at Satura. "You're strangely beautiful~" he told her. Satura's eyes shot wide open her cheeks recieved a red tint. "Oh, um, thank you, t-that's very kind of you." Satura only needed that moment to realize that she was acting in an unfitting way, gave a cough, and recomposed herself. "Like I said, that's very kind of you Gundahar. But if I may ask, why not? No longer interested or is there something else to it?" Gundahar yawned, his small composure making him look even cuter than before. "Well, I already have a guild, but, I wanted to join another one, because... Me and a few friends had a falling out." his eyes flashed hatred, but it faded into sorrow... "But, my little Bug Goddess, I hope you'll forgive me, if I do not join. To see your beautiful face." Gundahar was beside her, her eyes couldn't track him, or, she couldn't sense him. He had his arms around her neck, gently. He kissed the back of her head. "If you want to sleep, may I suggest, we snuggle?~" he asked her, in a flirty, cutesy voice. Satura gulped. thousands of thoughts and scenario's played through her mind until it stood still over one particular thought. One particular idea. Satura, gently, place one hand on Gundahar's arm that was wrapped around her neck. She nodded ever so slightly and leaned back agains't Gundahar's frame. He kissed her cheek, then picked her up, escorting her to her quarters. Then, placed her on her bed, laying down beside her, turning to his side. He looked at her, he bit his lip, then wrapped his arms around her sides, pressing himself into her. There was a faint blush on Gundahar's face, he nuzzled into her, his face was semi-hot. He looked into her eyes after that, a smile shown itself on his face. "This is nice, isn't it?" he asked her, in a sincere tone. He chuckled to himself. Satura gave a smile of her own. "I suppose it is... Just don't try anything, or I'll hit you into oblivion.". And with that, she layed herself comfortably down, and stared into Gundahar's strange, yet beautiful eyes. It was a stragne feeling to be sure. Laying down in her own bed with a stranger beside her. Yet, somehow, it didn't feel wrong and she was ok with that, and she was not completely ok with that. "Psh, that'd be pretty cute, actually." he chuckled to her. Then yawned again, louder this time. "All I want to do, is sleep, is all." he shut his eyes, his entire body against her, and he smooched her cheek again. "Well, shall you sleep now~?" he asked her, in a gentle voice. She yawned as well, covering her mouth with her hand. "Halfway there already. And if you bail on me tonight, I'll show you just how "cute" I can be." And with that, Satura closed her eyes and rested her head on Gundahar's shoulder, softly and slowly drifting off to dreamland. "I won't." he told her, then fell asleep himself. Chapter two. Daybreak came, Gundahar was up, but still never left Satura's side, he waited for her to awaken, as the Guild hall was busy as usual. Satura moaned and groaned as she twisted and turned. She started to open up her eyes and the first thing that she came to notice was Gundahar, laying down beside her. "Well... that was a waste of magic." she said and pulled up the cover up to her chin and snuggled back up to Gundahar. "Waste of magic?" he asked her, curiously. Then kissed her nose. "My cute little Insect Queen~" he told her, bluntly. Satura got her hands up and started to move her hair out of the way, revealing a pair of three small horns. "I did a partial take over to spawn forth these babies. They grant me good awareness of my surrounding area. Even in sleep I would have known if you had tried to leave." She said smiling. Yet her smile soon started to fade. "Let's... Let's get up. Get going." "Are you embarassed?" he asked her, looking away shyly. "I mean... We could keep this between you and me, if you want..." he told her, without thinking. "No point in trying. Most likely, the whole guild already knows. Besides, it's not that..." Satura turned her full attention towards Gundahar. "We shouldn't get attached. You said it yourself: You're not staying, which means that you are leaving, aren't you?" "If you want Princess, I could come back, whenever you want me too." he told her, with a cheeky smile on his face. "Don't mind me though, I really like mucking about anyways!" he laughed. Standing in the doorway, was Ishikawa, shaking his head from that... Joke. He waited until they noticed him. Satura smiled gently, and made the little effort to hide it. "That pleases me. Now then, i think it is time we adress the giant in the room and welcome the master into my room." She said and made an over the top gesture towards where Ishikawa stood. "Aye." his booming voice grumbled. "If you get with Satura, you better be sure about it, she'll kill you if you attempt to leave her." he chuckled. "Anyways, shall we get going? We need to get to the King's Castle." he told them. "W-Wait? Me too?!" Gundahar asked, in disbelief. "Yes, unless Satura says otherwise." he told him, bluntly. Satura shrugged. "I'm not all for it, nor am I against it. I will leave that decision up to you, Master." Satura's gaze then turned to Gundahar. "As for you..." She reached down into one of her pocket. She soon enough pulled out a card with the image of a megaphone on it. "Wether you come with us or not, this is for you. You can contact me at any time you wish, and just make the alert, and I'll arrive right next to you." she said and laid down the card on his lap before exiting the room. "Just gonna fix my hair a bit." As soon as she left, the room started to get heavy, both aura's began to flare. "Why're you here, Demon Child." Ishikawa asked Gundahar, glaring at him, enough to send a shudder down his spine. "Whatever do you mean...? Master~!" he asked him, a giggle escaping him. Time almost stopped, at this moment, as Ishikawa used Flash raven, to attempt to grab Gundahar's throat, but, Gundahar had him in a wrist lock, Ishikawa is astounded, he couldn't even see him move. Is this magic...? Or... His natural speed? ''He got out of the wrist lock, and in less than four seconds, this whole scene happened, when Satura came back in, they would be in the same spots. "I'm going to keep an eye on you, Demon Child." he told Gundahar, in a venomus tone. "I ''look forwards to it." he remarked, in a devious tone. Satura walked through the main hall of the guild. Everywhere she looked there were odd stares and whispers. One of them had even been so garishly rude as to approach her and make a remark about her appearance and even dare to suggest that she had been engaging in questionable activities. The rest of the conversation occured as her hand introduced his face to the floor. Satura entered the bathrooms and started to make herself look more presentable. She applied her mascara, some lipstick, eyeliner and all that gunk that made her feel like she was actually pretty. As she stood there and applied everything, she came to question herself and her decision from the previous night. Sure, it had been sort of nice and all, and it went on without a hitch... yet she was troubled. Had it been a mistake? An explosion rang out from Satura's room. It shook the entire building. Satura froze in mid appliction of her liners. "...Damn them." Satura took off like a flash and ran towards her room. On the way there, there were already members gathering to see what was going on. As Satura tackled her way through them all, she could hear the sound of combat ring out higher and higher. "If it has been consumed by their fight, i'm gonna kill them both." Ishikawa and Gundahar were moving so fast, that the human eye couldn't track them. "Demonic Flames of Ra!" Gundahar stated, as a miniature sun formed above his palm, everyone could feel the heat, but Ishikawa was unfazed. "Photon Disk." They lobbed the two things at the same time, another huge explosion rang out. "Sponge Card!" Satura ried out and sent a beige card hurtling towards the point of the explosion. Suddenly, all that explosive force was taken away and capsuled within the card whihc flopped down on the floor. She positioned herself in the middle of the room, somewhere in between the two of them. "Cease this nonsense, RIGHT NOW!" Gundahar stopped, with a yawn. Ishikawa stopped, standing tall. "What's wrong?" asked Gundahar. "Hmm...?" Ishikawa was eyeing her. "What's wrong they ask." Satura mumbles agrilly while rubbing her temples. "You're blowing up my room, that's what's wrong!" They both apologize in unison. "Ahahaha, we were just testing one another. That's all!" Gundahar told her, smiling. Ishikawa had a sour look on his face. "Yes, exactly... He's stronger than I thought he was..." Ishikawa nodded. "That's what I told you~" he stated, bluntly. Gundahar looked to Satura. "Sorry... Princess..." he stuck his tongue out. Satura looked around the ruins of what used to be her room. Punch holes in the walls, craters, and all her possessions and furniture was now nothing more than dust and splinters. She took a look towards her bed and the drawer beside it and paniced. Satura rushed forward, pushing Gundahar aside to get to what remained of the drawer, tossing aside pieces of clothing and chuncks of wood, desperately trying to find something. "W-Where is it? Where is it!" She cried out franatically as she tossed wood left and right. "Where is what?" Gundahar asked, walking towards her. Ishikawa stood still. Satura simply ignored Gundahar's question and continued her search. That or she simply didn't hear him. She flipped bits of wood in every direction until she had moved everything away and that's when she found it. She picked it up, gently holding it in her cupped hands. It was her necklace, one of her most prized possessions. A tarnished golden chain with a dented steel cross. Just like she remembered it. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you lord." she mumbled. Gundahar turned her, looking into her eyes. "What's that?" he asked her, with a cute smile. Ishikawa simply glared at the damned thing. Satura took her gaze away from Gundahar and returned it to her necklace. "It... It is a memento from my parents. One of the last things I have to remember them by." She clutched it tightly and and pressed it against her chest. "I don't know what I would have done if it was destroyed." But then she looked back up at them, her eyes burning fiercly. "On second thought... Yes I do." A guard, from the king's castle burst through the gates. "Ishi-San-Sama! I have news, we know who directed the attacks on the King!" The Guard said, with a slick smile on his face. Meanwhile, Gundahar froze dead in his tracks, when the Guard said this. Ishikawa leaned closer. "Who?" he asked, in his deep god like voice. The Guard bounced happily. "Someone by the name of Lucy White." he stated. "I see..." Ishikawa said, pondering to himself. Gundahar let out a sigh of relief, then smiled to himself, thinking of how close a call that was. "Well, I hope you get her, whoever she is." he chuckled. "Indeed." Ishikawa chuckled as well. "Satura, what say you?" Ishikawa asked. Satura took the necklace and attached it around her neck. "I say we find this Lucy and bring her to justice as quick and effective as we can." "Aye." Ishikawa said, a drop of sweat beading down his face. "Well, what shall I do? Just stay here? or come?" Gundahar asked Satura. Satura moved away some more rubble, which was once a bed, and pulled out her card sheaths and globe. "I would have to say that, once more, I am impartial to this. You can either accompany us, which I would be fine with. Or, you could live up to your word and take your leave, soemthing I would be less fine with but I will accept it." She turned around and looked at Gundahar. "It's your choice. So what say you?" "I shall come!" Gundahar agreed. "Shall we leave now?" "Aye." Ishikawa said, turning to leave. Satura got behind Gundahar and gestured for him to move forward. "Just to keep an eye on you." she said as she fastened her fourth and final Card Sheath.